Problem: The sum of $4$ consecutive integers is $130$. What is the third number in this sequence?
Solution: Call the first number in the sequence $x$. The next integer in the sequence is $x + 1$ The sum of the $4$ consecutive integers is: $x+ (x + 1)+ (x + 2)+ (x + 3) = 130$ $4x + 6= 130$ $4x = 124$ $x = 31$ Since $x$ is the first number, $x + 2$ is the third integer. Thus, the third number in the sequence is $33$.